marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Strange Vol 5 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Numerous unnamed Gryndans Other Characters: * * * * * * Unidentified demon * Races and Species: * * * Unidentified alien species * * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** ** Head Accountant's realm Items: * * * * Vehicles: * Kanna's ship * Gryndan starships | Synopsis1 = Doctor Strange is on his knees, as the narrator reminisces about a time before his imprisonment when he was a simple surgeon. He cleans a Gryndan's shoes with a dirty rag and his tattered hands. He reveals that he is imprisoned on the planet Grynda, and that they're a highly technologically advanced race the likes of which he has never seen before. Strange jokes, saying that their technology is almost magical. Yet, this moment is short-lived, as he is then experimented on by his alien captors. He explains that their curiosity for him is vast, but their curiosity in space travel is non-existent. As the day comes to an end, Strange begins drawing magical incantations and spells on a wall in his cell. He desperately tries to feel for some sliver of magic that he can grasp onto, some "eldritch energy" that he could use to escape. But there is none to be had. Strange reveals that the Gryndans were treating him like a toy, and were feeding him a nutrient paste once a day that reminded him of a sweetfruit given to him by a friend a thousand years ago. After seventy-three days of imprisonment, the Gryndans throw a new prisoner into his cell. She introduces herself to Strange, asking questions about what he breathes and what he has with him. Taking interest in Strange's spacesuit, she begins to reach for it until she is quickly stopped by Strange. She reveals that she's an arcanologist, someone who searches the universe for magical objects. Doctor Strange asks why she is in his cell, and she reveals that she found a magical object hidden in the planet, that she was subsequently arrested for stealing. Strange asks her to show him what it looked like, and when she does, Strange realizes that he's familiar with the object. It's the Eye of Basphorus, which is an ancient gem that evoked fear in many magicians. He claims that this gem can grant any person one spell which has limitless capabilities. Strange begins to smile, realizing that this gem will return all the magic he had lost. But before he could think any further, the other prisoner in his cell begins calling him an Earthbilly. She reveals that she recognized his accent, and that she knows he is from Earth. Strange realizes that she is building a mysterious item, and he asks her what she is building. She reveals that it is a technowand which she can use to get them out of prison. Strange agrees, and asks her to alter his internal universal translator chip so he can sound more like a Gryndan. Exclaiming that the prisoners are escaping, a Gryndan guard rushes to the cell only to see Strange and the prisoner holding her wand. She uses it, which explodes the bars of their cell with a spell known as the Door of Akhnu. Surprised that she was able to conjure a spell without any other artifact, Strange asks how she could ever do such a thing. She reveals that it is technomancy, a method in which she overrides the need for magical artifacts with a technological application. They escape from their cells, and sneak around to see that the Gryndans have begun building spaceships for galactic travel. Strange is shocked, as he realizes that the reason why they would want to travel space is because of him. Thanks to him, Gryndans have begun to lust for everything Earth has to offer, as they saw it all through Strange's memories. Strange, fearful, tells the prisoner that they have to stop the Gryndans as soon as possible. However, as soon as he says this he realizes that she has gone off to steal the Eye of Basphorus. Returning with the gem, she reveals that she also found some of Strange's stuff as well. Doctor Strange attempts to use the gem by invoking an incantation, hoping it will restore his magical powers, but he has no such luck. Both Strange and the prisoner make a break for it, as they escape the planet inside of the prisoner's spaceship. Strange tells her to go back, but she exclaims that it would be suicide for both her and Strange to attempt to stop the entire planet by themselves. Agreeing, Strange sits down as the ship exits. But, Strange has a change of heart, as he jumps out of the ship holding the Eye of Basphorus. Floating in space, he tries the incantation once again, exclaiming "Heart on fire... blood aboil...". The gem works, and Strange uses it to summon a magical barrier around the entire planet of Grynda. The barrier is set to seal the aliens inside forever, and Strange reveals that the gem required a person full of adrenaline to activate their spell. Relieved that the predicament is over, Doctor Strange reveals his name to the prisoner. She reveals her name to him, and says that she is Pkzkrfmknna. Strange jokes, saying the name sounds like a sneeze, and offers to call her Kanna instead. Kanna asks Strange where they should go next, and Strange exclaims that he felt great being able to harness magic again. He suggests that they continue exploring space so that he may find more magic, and she agrees. Elsewhere, a mysterious magical accounting firm has found out that Doctor Strange used the Eye of Basphorus to encase Grynda in a magical barrier. A mysterious man disapproves of this action, and the story ends with him saying "This won't do at all." | Solicit = IN SPACE, EVEN THE HOARY HOSTS OF HOGGOTH CAN’T HEAR YOU SCREAM… • Stephen Strange is a little out of his element traveling the galaxy – and it shows! • Powerless, friendless and far from home, Doctor Strange is just an Earthling who needs to convince a stranger that he’s worth saving. • Meanwhile, a hostile civilization discovers Earth’s existence, and a new adversary to his wanton, unpaid spell-casting. | Notes = * Doctor Strange refers to his magical symbols as things that can tap into what he calls "eldritch energy." This term refers to an unique set of magic that relies on the manipulation of energies surrounding a magician into a physical catalyst. Though rarely seen, this term has been used to describe a few spells used by various Sorcerers, to describe demonic spells in various tomes, }} as well as Doctor Strange's magic in the film Doctor Strange. }} | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included